Perfect little family
by RedDevil11
Summary: A take on the family of Killian and Emma and their life. Future Captain Swan children. Chapter one- Emma thinking about her life and her family. Chapter two- Henry helps his little sister Dawn, after she had a nightmare. Chapter six- Dawn and Eva have a sisterly, tearful girl talk. Chapter seven- Henry leaves the enchanted forest for a long time and says goodbye to his siblings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first english story. If you find any mistakes, please excuse me, it's not my native language(it's german).**

**So this is just a little take on Emma's family after she has given birth to her baby. Her thoughts on her life and of course her other children meeting the new baby.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT. If I did we would have seen CaptainSwan coffee time by now ;-)**

Perfect little family

Emma smiled. She was exhausted and had incredible pain, but she just could not stop smiling.

She looked down at the little baby asleep in her arms. Her little face looked so peaceful. Emma stroked lovingly and very carefully over the head of her baby at the same time in order not to hurt her and so as not to wake her. She drove cautiously trough the weak fluff of blond hair and grinned. She loved Henry and Dawn more than anything, but there she was happy when her children had her own hair color.

"My little princess." Emma whispered. "At last you are here." It took long enough. For12 hours Emma had been in labor. 12 very long hours. But the longest hour, probably the longest in all of Emma's life was the one after Doctor Whale had told her that there was something wrong with her baby. She still remembered the exact moment. All pain was forgotten. She was just afraid. This fear was reflected in Killian's face as he turned his frightened eyes from the doctor to her. Then he squeezed her hand and told her in a weak tone that all would go well.

It had not sounded very convincing. He did his best to assist his wife and to encourage her. But in the end the baby was his daughter, too. And although he had not yet met her, he loved her just the same as his other children and was worried about her. Luckily, Emma's mother had been there and calmed had down both of them with her confident way.

The necessary cesarean section was run smoothly and Emma couldn't even remember what had been wrong with her daughter. All that mattered was the moment when Killian leaves her side to get to the doctor and brought back their baby wrapped up in a pink blanket. On his face she saw a loving smile and boundless relief as he put her daughter in her arms and Emma pressed a kiss on her forehead.

And now, a few hours later, she was lying in a hospital bed, holding this beautiful baby in her arms. Dr. Whale had let her get the baby out of the children's ward with the teasing comment: "Everything's alright now. She's a fighter."

"Welcome to this world, little one. This city is really crazy. There is always someone who needs to be saved, someone who wants to destroy someone else or cast a curse. And our family is very ... strange. But I'm sure you'll handle it well. And if you can't, I'm always here for you. Just like your daddy, your grandparents and your siblings. ", Emma told her quietly as she fed her after her nap. It was already dark outside and she was sure that soon a nurse would come to take her little one back to the children's ward.

She just moved her hospital shirt back into place, when her daughter was looking at her with bright eyes and with her little hand wrapped around Emma's thumb. Emma smiled at her and ran her index finger softly across the cheek of her daughter, which chuckled merrily.

"I really hope you keep this eyes color, my sweety." Emma sighed and looked at the bright blue eyes of her daughter. As much as she was happy that her daughter was blonde, she wished that at least one of their children had Killian's eyes.

When she told that to her husband after the birth of Liam, who had inherited her blond hair and her green eyes, he just laughed and said: "If our little duckling here doesn't get my eyes, we probably have to try again." And since Emma at the moment just give birth and really did not want to think of giving birth again at that very moment, her pirate got a hard hit on his arm, which he accepted with another laugh.

One and a half years after Liam was born they had then tried it again. Of course not, because Emma just wanted a child with Killian's eye color. She loved her children so much, she could not imagine anything better than to have another one.

She could hardly believe that she had once thought she would never have more children and that she could not be a mother. It still hurt that she did not see Henry grow up, and it probably always would, but it was the best decision. And she knew that Regina had raised Henry very good and he was lucky that he had her. But in the 10 years she had really his mother and had brought him up along with Regina, she saw that she could be a mother. She wasn't perfect and certainly had some difficult tasks ahead, but she knew she do everything. And after all she had Killian at her side, who supported her.

He was a wonderful father. And sometimes, when Dawn had misbehaved and was tring to distract him with her innocent green eyes, Emma's eyes, he just couldn't be angry with her, maybe a too good father.

"And you will certainly not be better, little one. You look more like me than your sister. He will let you do everything.", She explained to her baby. However, she only yawned innocently.

"Well, don't tell your daddy, but I'm not sure know if I'm really better. Although Liam may be blonde and have blue eyes, he looks just like your daddy. And I let him go through quite a bit when he looks at me so innocent, like a little angel. Well, good thing Henry is too old for this, but I could never really be mad at him. But you will certainly be pampered by all even more. Your Grandma will be out of her mind when she sees you, little blonde princess. She'll put you in every pink dress that she can find. Your sister will be very happy, since she is suffering from this princess fashion shows as much as I am. "

Suddenly Emma heard voices in the corridor. "Apparently we have visitors." She was saying her baby, as the door was flung open and a small black-haired whirlwind came storming across the room to her. "Mommy, Mommy, is this my sister?" came the excited from Dawn as she was climbing on the bed to sit next to Emma. She laughed at the eagerness of her daughter. She took the baby from her right arm on the left and put the now vacant arm around her other daughter. "Yes, my darling. This is your little sister. Eva Ruth Jones.", she said lovingly to her. Dawn looked at the baby with awe and took, very careful as to not to break her, her sister's hand.

"Dawn, I told you, not so wild. Mom needs relaxation and peace. ", Came it now from Henry, who came panting to the door. Dawn was probably bushed him and he had tried to get to her. "It's all right, Henry. It's all right. ", She assured him with an apologetic smile. "You'd better come here and met your little sister Eva." Then Henry came to her and sat down carefully on Emma's other side looking down at the baby. "She's beautiful.", Henry whispered reverently.

"Aye, Emma and I make very pretty babies.", it came from Killian in a teasing tone, who was just coming in through the door. On his arm he held the little sleeping Liam. He gently put him down on the chair in the room as not to wake him.

"She is so small. May I have hold her, Mommy? " Dawn looked at Emma with big eyes. Dawn loved babies. Well, as long as they did not cry. "Alright, my dear. But you know, be very careful. " Emma told her with a serious look.

Henry stood up then and went around the bed to help his sister to hold the baby. Dawn responded as expected, insulted and told her big brother. "I can do that on my own! I'm almost seven! "

Emma handed her the baby gently. Now, while Henry and Dawn were busy with Eva, Emma put her head on Killian's shoulder, who had now seated beside her on the bed and let out an exhausted sigh. "I thought you were all coming tomorrow morning." Emma said in a tired voice, rubbing her face against Killian's neck. Meanwhile, he stroked over his wife's hair as he watched with a smile as Dawn and Henry held the baby together.

"Aye, that was the plan. But the little pirate and the little duckling felt like they had to meet the little princess today. And when I told them that it was very late, they told me they were big kids and not tired at all. Our little ducklings, however, has been asleep in his car seat, as Henry not yet driven the car past Granny's. But I was able to convince your parents to come tomorrow. They said Neal thinks babies are boring anyway and would not mind to visit you at first, while he is in kindergarten. ". "Well, when you're gone, I really need to sleep. I'm so incredibly tired. ", Emma said with a yawn. Her husband immediately at shoot her a concerned look. "If you're exhausted, we can leave now. I bet our little pirate will not stay awake for the entire drive back home." She looked over to her children.

"No, no. I'm so happy that you're here. I missed other babies." She stroked Dawn's hair who smiled in return and then went back to watching Henry as he carried Eva around the room.

"I will never be able to thank you enough for these wonderful children you have given me, Emma. This wonderful family. ", Killian whispered in her ear. She looked at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. His face was as always full of love for her. And that look in his eyes always made her think they were alone in the world..

"You're right, you can't." She said jokingly. "But I won't stop you from trying, whenever Eva needs to get her diapers changed or when Liam refuses to go to bed."

"Now we actually need only a black-haired child with my eyes." He said was joking back. However, the expected hit never came. Instead, she lay back on his shoulders and looked at her children one by one. "No, the four that we have are perfect."

**I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think about it. Maybe I will write more about this little family. Thanks for reading :-)**


	2. Siblings cuddle time 1: Henry and Dawn

**Hey guys, so here is more of the Jones(-Swan/Mills) family. This takes time before the events of the first chapter. Hope you like this short one :-)**

Siblings cuddle time- Take One: Henry and Dawn

It started when Dawn was almost three. Killian and Emma were out on a date to celebrate their anniversary, so Henry stayed home to watch his little sister. Killian had been afraid Dawn might get sad, because they couldn't tug her into bed, but the only response from his daughter had been that Henry can tell bedtime stories way better than him.

At 11 o'clock Henry was turning out the tv in the living room to go to bed. As he wanted to make a last cheek on his little sister, he saw that the room was still lit. She sat in her bed, held her stuffed penguin tied and was looking at the wall. When he came through the door she tensed, but then saw it was him and relaxed immediately. "Hey, little pirate. You should be asleep by now. Why are you still up?", he asked. She looked at him with sad eyes. Now he saw that she had been crying. "I had a bad dream. I'm waiting for mommy and daddy to come home."

He got closer to her. "So you can sleep in their bed." It was not a question. He knew his little sister could not sleep once she had a nightmare. Even if it meant she was staying up all night being incredibly tired in the morning. She only nodded and turned to face the wall again.

"Well, honey, I have no idea, when they are coming back. Could be hours. And if they do, I'm sure they would like to have there privacy.", he explained. It got him a confused look from Dawn. Before she could ask, what her parents would need their privacy for, he quickly added: "But you can sleep in my bed, if you want to." "Really?", she asked. Her mood had brightend up. She loved spending time with Henry. And she loved his big fluffy bed. Her parents always promised her, when she was bigger she would get a bed like that to. So she always felt like a big girl already when she could lay in his bed.

"Can Mr. Bubbles come to?" He laughed and took the stuffed penguin from her arms. "Mr. Bubbles, it would be my pleasure if you would join me and my sister in my humbled bed.", he said addressed to it. Dawn giggled. She climbed out of her bed and took her brothers hand. Then she grabbed stuffed a stuffed seal and said. "You can cuddle with Mr. Bubbles tonight and I will take Lady Poofy."

Later that night Killian and Emma came home and went silently down the hall. "I go take a look at the children and you can go ahead to the bedroom and get naked.", Emma whispered with a sparkle in her eyes towards her husband. He gave her a quick kiss and responded: "As the lady commands."

As she first went to check on her daughter, she found an empty bed. Frightened, she called for her husband. "Oh my god, she's not in her bed. Where is she? Oh my god, what if she has poofed herself in the woods, or…", Emma panicked, but was stop by her husband. "Love, calm down. Look.", he said amused and directed her to the door of Henrys bedroom.

In there, Henry and Dawn were cuddled together in his bed, each of them holding to one own Dawn's stuffed animals. Emma smiled and laid her head on Killian shoulder. "My babies."

**That's it. Hope you enjoyed it. Next up planned is Take two - Dawn and Liam, in which they miss Henry, who moved out.  
><strong>


	3. Siblings cuddle time 2: Dawn and Liam

_**Hey guys, I know it's been a long time since I updated. I just was out of ideas. But the next chapters are already written, so the next few chapters will come at a one or two days distance. Hope you like it.**_

_**The age of Dawn and Liam in this fic is not really important as I'm not sure at what age you graduate from your college master.**_

_**Oh, and someone posted a review about Eva being named Eva Ruth and not the other way round. All I can say is, Snow also loved her mother whether she had been mean to Cora or not, so I think the name is okay. Ruth did give her life for Emma to be born, that's true. Which is why i included that name.**_

_**But why Eva Ruth and not Ruth Eva. Well, one of my best friend's name is Eva. And i've always liked this name. And, like the names of most of my characters, it just came to me (bad explanation, I know). But I actually intend to write some shots about how Dawn, Liam and Eva got their names from Emma and Killian (I liked the scene where Snow and Charming debated over naming their second child).**_

_**So, enough talking. Hope you enjoy it!**_

Siblings cuddle time Take 2 – Dawn and Liam

Dawn stormed through the apartment straight to her room and slammed the door to her room behind her.

"Hey, young lady, slamming the door and being rude to your mother is really bad form!", Killian shouted after he step into the apartment caring her sleeping sister Eva. With that, the light in the hall flickered for a moment. "Leave her, Killian. She is upset and sad.", Emma said, knowing that her daughter slipping the power over her magic, which she normally controlled perfectly, meant she felt really miserable. And Emma understood the reason perfectly.

Beside her she heard a sniffle. Her son Liam went past her looking to ground with a very sad look and tears in his eyes.

Killian tried to cheer his son up. "Hey little duckling, what do you think about potato soup for dinner. And maybe afterwards we'll have ice cream." He ran a hand through Liams blond hair as an attempt to comfort him.

But the little boy only shook his father's hand of and slowly walked to his own room, mumbling. "I'm not hungry. I want to go to bed." Emma and Killian shouted him a concerned look. Normally it was a hard fight to get Liam to go to bed. And he also never let an opportunity to get ice cream pass.

But that evening neither Liam nor Dawn went to dinner to get ice cream or said good night to their parents or Eva. Which didn't really surprise Emma.

Later that night when Emma and Killian were asleep, Liam strolled around the apartment not being able to sleep. As he didn't want to go to his parents he just went to Dawn's room. And as he had expected she was also too agitated to sleep and still awake.

"Hey, little one. Couldn't sleep either, he?", his sister greeted him, as she saw him standing at her door. Liam close the door behind him and went to his sister's bed. She drew back the covers and patted to the spot beside her.

"Why doesn't he come back home?", Liam asked and tears started to run down his face again after he had laid down beside his sister.

Dawn solicitously laid the covers over her brother and hugged him. Both to give him comfort and to not let him see the tears running down her own face.

"Well", she said with a sigh after a while "Henry is grown up. He graduated from college and he will have a job soon. He will be a famous writer or something. And he just can't do that here. The town is too small for that." The explanation she gave her little brother was the same one Regina had given her this afternoon at Henrys graduation party in Portland. She had been crying a lot since Henry had told her he would move to New York in a few weeks. And that he won't be able to visit as much as before since it was a long ride from New York to Storybrooke. Henry had always been absolutely honest with his sister but this time it had really hurt her. She had always hoped Henry would come back after he had graduated. And as Regina had told her today, so had she. And obviously so had Liam.

But being his big sister meant she had to cheer him up.

"He will still visit us. He promised to be there for every Thanks Giving, Christmas, Mother's Day and every time he can. And we can call him whenever we want. And grandpa said he will help us talk to him over the computer. It's like he will be right here. You know, if he was living here, he still wouldn't be living with mommy and daddy and us. He is big now and he has his own place."

Liam looked at her with big eyes. He had stopped crying but his nose was running and his eyes were still a bit red. "Do you think we can visit him?" he asked with a weak voice.

"Yes! We will visit him. And then Henry can visit the zoo with us and big stores where they have toys wherever you look. And I heard they have ice cream shops at every corner!", she explained enthusiastically.

Liam's eyes immediately lit up with joy. "Really? Do you think they have even more flavors than here?" His sister gave him a loud laugh. "Oh yeah, little one. Way more. And we will taste as many as we can! We have to call Henry right in the morning and ask him when we can visit him."

Her brother squealed with joy.

The next morning Emma and Killian went to wake their children and call them for breakfast. The little Eva is already with them skipping right behind them. They find Dawn and Liam still fast asleep cuddled up in Dawn's bed. Their parents can't help but smile.

As Eva sees their siblings she squeaks "Cuddle!" and runs as fast as her little legs can carry her to her sisters bed and climbs up to join them.

With that Dawn and Liam woke up. While Dawn still grumbled at her little sister, who was hugging her, to let her sleep, Liam is already wide awake. He looked at his parents with hopeful eyes and said: "Can we please call Henry right now. I want ice cream."


	4. Siblings cuddle time 3: Henry and Liam

_**Sorry, this turned out a bit short. I thought about leaving it out, but maybe you will still enjoy this little brother cuddle time.  
><strong>_

**Siblings cuddle time Take 3 – Liam and Henry**

"And they lived happily ever after.", Henry finished. He lay the book down and looked at his little brother. You don't really look tired, buddy. Is something on your mind?"

Liam looked at him with big eyes. "Mummy is always so sad when you leave. And Dawn and Eva, too.", stated the six-year old boy.

Henry sat down on his brother's bed next to him. "And what happens then?", he asked.

Liam thought about it for a moment. Then he answered: "Daddy comforts them."

"Exactly. Because that is daddy's job. You know Liam, the women in this family are very strong, independent and sometimes very stubborn, but from time to time they need a shoulder to lean on. And now that I've moved out it is up to you to help dad and grandpa to put up with the women in this family. You can only make it together.", he explained with a smile.

"Because I'm a big boy now?", Liam asked with bright eyes. "Yeah, you are a very big boy. And you can do anything." Henry said. Before he knew it, his brother had thrown his little arms around him pulling him in as much as he could. Henry smiled to himself returning his brothers hug.

His brother always wanted to be a knight and a hero, just like their grandpa. And telling him that he was needed and a big boy was exactly what he needed. And now that he had moved further away, he was sure his mom needed a little hero trying to cheer her up and take care of her. Both his mothers. Gladly his other mom still had the grown up Rowland being her little hero, along with their brother Tom.

"Can you stay a bit longer, until I fall asleep?", came the little voice of Liam, getting Henry out of his thoughts.

"Sure, little one. I will lay with you." Henry took of his slippers and slided under the covers, wrapping his arm around his brother.

"But do me a favor, Liam. Don't tell mom I said that to you." Henry said before he heard the light breathing of his brother. Knowing that this little mommy's boy would probably give him away before breakfast the next morning.

_**So, next up is Liam and Eva missing their big sister, after she starts her pirates life. Hope to see you soon again. Reviews and even critic is always wanted.**_

_**And I'm also still haven't really decided on a name for the daughter of Regina and Robin. I was thinking Danielle. But if you have a better idea, please share it with me.**_

_**Thanks for reading :-)**_


	5. Siblings cuddle time 4: Liam and Eva

Take 4 – Liam and Eva

"I think it will rain soon." Eva shout her brother a disapproving look. "Don't be such a dummy. The sun will shine the whole day. It's going to be warm and beautiful."

Liam only laughs scornfully. "Please, you always think the sun will shine all day long. You're a hopeless optimist. Just like grandma. That's why Dawn always calls you bundle of hope and sunshine." Than he sighed.

Eva looked back to the sky. "I thought we agreed to not talk about her."

Dawn was currently out sailing on the regained Jolly Roger. Living a pirate life just like their father had done a long time ago. And they were really happy for her, because she was the happiest they have ever seen her. But as she was now gone for three month, they really missed her. It was the longest she had ever been away.

As all three of them had magic and could communicate with her from time to time with mirror magic, but it was still not the same.

"Do you think she will be back to the celebration of 10 years being back to the enchanted forest?", Eva asked still looking in the sky.

"Grandma will have her head, if she won't. She is mad enough at Dawn as it is for being away from the palace and living as a pirate." "Unsuitable for a princess.", Eva quoted, trying to imitate their grandmothers voice.

Both of them had a good laugh at that. They lay in the grass rolling from laughter. Thy must have been so loud, that the whole castle could hear them.

"It's unbelievable that mom and dad named Dawn after her. They should have named you after her. You two are so alike. Grandma and Dawn are always fighting.", Liam stated.

Eva gave her brother a thoughtful look. "You know, maybe they are fighting so much because Dawn is just like grandma was when she was younger. Regina said something like that. And Dawn looks just like grandma. With her jet black hair and her green eyes." She paused and ran her fingers through a strand of her blond hair. "I look nothing like grandma."

"Well, you're still grandma's favorite.", Liam teased his sister.

She playfully slapped his arm. "You wish! She might totally love me, because I love pretty dresses as much as she does. But YOU are totally her favorite. She allows you everything. And I tell you, it's just because you look exactly like grandpa, except for the eyes."

Liam made a disgusted face. "That's really gross if you think about it."

And after their laughter ended this time, they cuddled together and looked at the sky.

"See.", Liam said breaking the silence. "There are clouds coming."

"I think there will be a storm coming up. Good thing I made it here in time. The Jolly Roger is save in the harbor." Both Liam and Eva said up and turned with big smiles on the face to Dawn. She had just arrived in the castle and, of course, went straight to her siblings.

Dawn got down in the grass and settled herself between them. They snuggled together very close.

No word about how glad they were to see each other again was needed. The just lay there, Eva laying her head to Dawns chest on one side, Liam's head on Dawn's shoulder at the other side, draping his arm over his sisters stomach to Eva's shoulder, so that he was hugging both his sisters and Dawn wrapping her arms around her siblings.

Eva smiled and said "I think the cloud will just pass by."

_**Thanks for reading. Next up is a little sister cuddle time between Eva and Dawn. Lot of girl talk ahead :-)**_


	6. Siblings cuddle time 5: Dawn and Eva

_**Hi, so this one got a little bit out of hand. I just intended to write about Eva's love problems but somehow Dawn's love affair sneak in it. **_

_**Maybe I will write about the story of Eva's love and the ball to her birthday in another fanfiction and another about Dawn's quite complicated relationship.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it.**_

**Siblings cuddle time Take 5 – Dawn and Eva**

A knock was heard from the door. "Go away! I don't want to see anyone!", Eva shouted. Her voice was thick of tears. She kept on crying and threw her face at the mattress.

She heard as the door was opened and steps were made towards her bed.

"Why did you get in here? I looked the door with a spell for a reason.", she mumbled into the mattress.

She felt the mattress sinking as someone lay down beside her. "Really, there was a spell on the door. I didn't even notice.", she heard her sister say in a teasingly tone.

Eva still didn't look up and kept wiping into the mattress. She heard a sigh and then she felt her sister running her hand up and down her back. This comforting gesture made Eva cry even more.

"Hey.", Dawn said as she draped her arm over Eva's back pressed her head at Eva's. "Evie, what is going on? Why are you so sad? I've never seen you like this before."

With a sigh Eva turned around so she was facing her sister and wiped her tears away. "Well, the ball for my 18th birthday is tomorrow. And grandma said today, that I will find my future husband there. And that I will dance with every prince there." She tried very hard, but she felt the tears coming again.

"She was so proud. And as she didn't get this with mom and you didn't let her have a ball like this for you, I'm her only shot. Her only shot to see her girl fall in love with a prince at her ball. Dance with a guy all night. Make eyes with each other…" Her voice cracked.

"Well", Dawn said, wiping her sisters tears away. "Her world won't stop spinning if she doesn't get that from you. She might want this, but only because she thinks this is what is going to make you happy. But when she realizes it is not what you want she won't care. We all just want you to be happy."

"Yes, but she is going to be so disappointed in me! When she finds out… I can't give her what she wants. Fairytale wedding and all…"

Now Dawn shout her sister an angry look. But looking at her sister she soon remembered to not do it and changed to a caring look instead. She might not understand her sister's problem and she didn't think it was a big deal or bad at all, she wasn't in her shoes. It was no place to be mad at her, just because her sister thought her situation was a problem.

"First of all, who says you can't have a fairytale wedding. You will! And knowing you, you will have a big fluffy, sparkling dress, have dad walk you down the aisle. Mom and grandma will be crying their faces of and you will stuff me in a dress I will look so horrible in, that I will never want to show my face again."

Dawn hoped that this would make her sister laugh, but it only made her look more miserable.

"And second, well… I've got to tell you some news. You know I have taken a new member of my crew about a year ago?" Eva nodded.

"Well, that was Prince Philipp. You know I have taken him to a trip to save his sister from this witch. On that trip he tried to hit on me. Nothing unusual about that. Every prince coming to my ship seeking my help has done that. With the attempt to land in my bed. And quite a few did. But he…" Dawn paused. Eva watched which awe as her sisters look got distant and dreamy. And she could have sworn there was a slight blush on her face.

"He didn't try that. When I was flirting back and made a move to make him kiss me, he didn't. That was very confusing. And after we got him and his sister safely back to their kingdom and their parents, I asked him why he didn't. And he said, he knows he could have gotten into my bed that night. But he didn't want to get into my bed, he wanted to get into my heart."

All sadness was forgotten as Eva was eyeing her sister with pure excitement. She just loved such stories. And she had never believed her sister would tell her such a story. But here they were.

"And well, we had another adventure together, not important, but then we shared true loves kiss. That was really awkward."

Eva put her hands over her mouth to muffle a shriek. Her sister was probably the only one talking about a true loves kiss like it was a bad thing.

Dawn shoot her a disapproving look and as soon as she had calmed down, Dawn went on.

"Well, and I had expected him to push me after that. But he didn't. That was really… nice. He said that I know how he feels about me now, but he won't say it until I say it first so I won't feel obligated to say it back or feel uncomfortable by him saying it. And then I told him, that I do not love him and he can't love me, because we don't really know each other. But that I wanted to give him a chance getting to know each other. So he got a member of my crew and worked at the ship. And I tell you, Tom let him do the most humiliating stuff." Dawn laughed at the memory. And now an undeniably blush crept up her face.

"But he managed everything and never complained. Not even about having to call me Captain on board or not being able to touch or kiss me in front of the others."

"Oh my gosh! How did he manage that?", Eva asked surprised. Dawn smiled at her successful attempt to distract her sister.

"I don't have the slightest idea. Truth to be told, it was very hard for me to. I have no idea how I could go through with it myself. But I had my image to keep in front of my man. But he…I don't know. But at night, he made up for everything. I was never able to sleep next to someone. Well, beside family members. But with him… when he has night duty I can't sleep until he is next to me. This is really…terrifying."

Eva hugged her sister. Dawn, the cynic, the pessimist, was madly in love. With a prince.

"But that is the thing about love, I guess.", Dawn went on. "It is terrifying. And you find yourself in place you never expected to be. I mean, I always disliked being a princess. I felt like being held in a cage. But with Philipp I don't. The thought of being his princess one day, his queen, is still a bit terrifying, but I don't feel so… lost."

Eva's happy face crumbled and she felt tears building up again. "Well, I am alone with my problem."

Pinching her eyes together Dawn thought about what to say. "Evie, you know, you can tell me anything. I love you. Just the way you are. I will always be there for you."

Eva took a deep breath and closed her eyes to calm herself.

"Well, I can't fall in love with anyone tomorrow because I'm already in love with someone." She starred into her sisters eyes. But she saw no surprise there. "Yeah, I've guessed that much."

"But what you don't know is…" She made a dramatic pause. "I'm in love with Danielle."

The one being shocked was again Eva. Because Dawn did not look the slightest bit surprised, if anything then relieved.

"You knew that?", Eva asked with a high pitched voice.

Dawn raised her eyebrow. "I'm sorry. Should I have played being surprised or even shocked? Please, you're my sister. I know you since you were in mom's belly. Of course I knew. It was very hard not to see it." She caressed her little sister's face. "And that is not the only thing I saw. It is also very obvious that she returns your affection."

Eva turned around so that Dawn couldn't see her lips trembling. "No, she doesn't. How could she."

"Evie, please. We were born in a modern world. Homosexuality is no bad thing. Not even an odd thing. The only odd thing about a relationship between you and Danielle is, that you share a brother. And that your sister and her brother had sex with each other." Eva faced her again, this time giving her a hopeful look. "Really?"

"Yeah, you know Tom and I had quite some fun. It really gets only on the ships. And not all guys can handle the 'just sex, no feelings' stuff. But we always agreed it was just" Eva cut her off.

"No, that is gross and I really need no details about that. You mean it's not bad?" "Of course it's not bad. It is absolutely normal. I can tell you there was once a crown prince on my ship… let's just say he won't produce an heir." Dawn chuckled. "Mom grew up in this tolerating world. And dad will be just happy to not lose his little girl to some guy. And all them love you. We will support you."

Now Eva cried from happiness. "And, Tom, Regina, grandpa and I have a running bet which of you will make the first move on the other and when. And I am willing to lose that for you to be happy.", she declared with a grin.

"Everyone knows it?" "Well, the two of you are not very subtle with your yearnings looks. It's a wonder you didn't see hers. But I guess love makes you blind."

Now a big mischief smile grew on Eva's face. Dawn knew that this meant no good. "So, is Philipp going to at my ball tomorrow?" "He was invited. Grandma didn't know, that he is my… whatever." "Your boyfriend! Say it! Just say it! Boyfriend!" A laughter shook her. "I just should have let you cry.", Dawn in a playful mood with a fake grimace. Eva knew she would never let her cry.

She threw herself at her sister and they started rolling around on her big bed. "I guess there will be a prince after all I have to dance with all night tomorrow!"

The next night they lay together in Eva's bed again. "It was really not necessary, that you dance with Philipp most of the night. I'm sure grandma is already planning the wedding in her head."

"Oh Dawnie, but all we talked about was you. I guess you're not the only one madly in love."

Dawn shout her sister an amused look. "Not even in this room."

"I still can't believe that she said she loved me back and agreed to be my girlfriend." Eva rolled around in her bed shaking with laughter. She felt like was going to bust from laugh and happiness.

"I can't believe grandpa won the bet."

_**So, thanks for reading. After this comes the last part of the siblings cuddle time-story. It's about Henry, Dawn, Liam and Eva saying goodbye to each other before Henry becomes a father and not being able to visit the enchanted forest for a long time to come.**_

_**After that, there will be real Captain Swan fluff again. The new story-parts "Naming the baby" (about Emma and Killian naming Dawn, Eva and Liam) are ready and some other stuff, including Captain Cobra bounding, Captain Charming friendship and Grandpa Charming.**_


	7. Sct 6: Henry, Dawn, Liam and Eva

**_So, this is the last part of the sibling cuddle time. Hope you like it._  
><strong>

**Sibling cuddle time Take 6 – Henry, Dawn, Liam and Eva**

"We saw the ultrasound yesterday. It's gonna be a girl.", Henry reported. Eva, who lay beside Dawn, wriggled from excitement. "Oh my gosh, this is so great. I can't wait to meet her! I wonder if she will have dark hair like you or light brown like your wife. Or maybe she will be blond just like mom and grandpa. And doesn't your mother in law have red hair?", Eva babbled. Dawn and Liam just rolled their eyes. When their sister was in this exited mood she was very annoying.

Henry just gave his younger sister an amused laugh. "Eva, she collared her hair. I think her natural hair color is also brown."

A thoughtful "Oh" came from Eva. "Well, brown is a nice color."

"I guess your sad it's a girl.", Dawn stated. Henry, who lay beside her, his arm linked with hers, just like she had her other arm linked with Eva's and he with Liam's, gave her a questioned look. "Why do you think that? We are excited. Doesn't really matter what sex the baby is."

"Yeah, but I heard you talk to dad. If it was a boy, you wanted to name him after your father."

Now Liam and Eva looked at Henry confused. They knew nearly nothing about Henry's father except for him being Henrys father and him saving the town, what made their grandparents name their uncle Neal after him. Dawn, on the other hand, knew almost everything about that man. Breaking their mothers heart, coming back after being believed to be dead, competing with their father for their mothers love and much more.

After all this story, Henry didn't think his sister liked his father. No wonder, because his grandfather Rumpelstiltskin always told her Baelfire was Emma's true love and that she would have never chosen her current husband over Baelfire. So Dawn saw him as a threat to her family and she protected her family with everything she got. The only one dead she disliked more was his grandmother Milah. And after every story he had heard about her, leaving his father as a child to be free and life with his stepfather, he wasn't sure if he liked her much either.

"Well, maybe it's good, it's not a boy. I couldn't decide which second name I would have chosen. After all I really have three dads. But who knows, maybe we will have more children. It will be hard enough to find a name for a girl.", he joked.

"I would be careful if I were you. Uncle Robin said your mom almost killed him, when he joked about having more children while she was pregnant with Danielle.", Liam warned his older brother. He just chuckled and replied: "I assure you, I know not to do that. Dad also got that after making a similar joke to mom after you were born, little brother." They laughed at the image of Emma getting mad at Killian for saying that.

"You know, you could name her Bay. With a y.", Eva declared, sitting up in the bed. "It's also a girl's name. It's original Latin and means berry, and in another meaning it stands for a tree. And it is also another word for a cove. You couldn't ask for a better name in this family."

"Because Killian was a sailor, Robin lived in the forest, Regina loves trees and it sounds like my dad's name.", Henry combined. He throw his arms around her said. "Your brilliant, Eva. This is really good."

"I hope your wife likes it. It's a nice name.", Liam agreed, folding his arms under his head.

"Yeah, and your grandfather will absolutely love it.", Dawn added in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Once she is born you have to come to see her. Promise me.", Henry said with a stern look. "You can go to the Broadway, eat pizza and go shopping. All of the stuff you can't do here."

"I guess you can't visit so often with a newborn or a little child.", Eva said with a sad look, laying back beside her sister.

Dawn sighed. "Not only because of this. He will not be able to visit with them for a very long time. Just imagine how confusing all of this must be if you're a child not growing up in this world or Storybrooke. And just think about it, what if he visits us and the portal in the well is closed by some villain and he can't get back to them. Not possible."

None of them added something to this. It was the reason, why they were lying it this bed together. Because it was probably the last time Henry could visit them in this castle. By the time he might be able to do that again his sibling would probably not live there anymore.

"Well, grandma's ball is tomorrow. Do you already know, what dresses she is going to stick you into?", Henry asked, breaking the silence. He lay to face his sisters and Liam did the same.

Dawn just rolled her eyes horrified as always by the attempts of their grandmother to make her look like a princess. And now that her grandma knew she was dating Prince Philipp, heir to a throne, it even got worse.

"I wouldn't be so worried about that. The one who should be worried, is clearly Liam.", Eva teased. Liam just gave his sister an irritated look and threw a pillow at her.

The pillow however landed at Dawns face, who shrieked in surprise. "Oh, Liam, you're so in danger! Grandma is going to sell you to the next best princess she can find."

"Totally. You are her only grandchild, who is not in a relationship. The sleeping around is not" Eva paused. "Suitable for a prince.", she said imitating her grandmother's voice.

Henry and Dawn laughed. Liam only protested. "Hey, Dawn is a pirate. She has slept around way more than I do right now. And I'm still young. Not everyone meets their soulmate while still in diapers like you or Uncle Neal."

He threw another pillow at Eva. "Well, this must really hurt. Your little sister gets herself a girlfriend before you do." Eva teased, as she threw a pillow back at her brother with a loud laugh. This time the pillow landed on Henry.

"Oh just wait princess, this means war!", Henry declared with a laugh and got up next to his brother. "Lieutenant Jones, to the weapons!", he shouted to his brother and joined him at throwing pillows at their sisters, who threw them right back at them.

In their childish play with a lot of laughter none of them noticed Emma and Killian at the door peaking in the room. Emma had tears in her eyes as she watched her grown up children having fun together. She whispered, more to herself then to Killian.

"They might be as grown up as they like, but they are still my babies. And they'll always be."

_**Thanks for reading! I'm always happy for everyone I reach with this storys. My next story-parts will be "Naming the baby". It shows how Dawn, Liam and Eva got their names from Emma and Killian. So there is going to be quite some Captain Swan fluff in the next three chapters. So stay tuned :-)**_


End file.
